


Arrow Tumblr Prompts

by Ash116



Series: Arrow Prompts [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Cute Kids, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Married Life, Other, Protective Oliver, Sassy Felicity Smoak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash116/pseuds/Ash116
Summary: A collection of prompts from Tumblr.





	1. "Will you just tell me the truth?"

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I haven't posted in a while but, I wanted to get back into writing again. So I'll be posting these short fic ideas. :)

“Will you just tell me the truth?” She asked turning away from her.  
“It’s not that bad, really.”  
“Thea, I can handle it. Just tell me the truth.”  
“Well…”  
“It’s bad isn’t it!?” She gasped.  
“It’s nothing we can’t fix.”  
“I knew it was a bad idea!”  
She walked over to her and turned her around so that she faced her.  
“Look, I know this will be hard. And it may even be near impossible. But I swear to you, we will get through this! Together.”  
She nodded in agreement.  
“Okay. Now grab your things and one of Ollie’s hoodies. No one needs to see that mess!” She said rather enthusiastically with her hands.  
“You said it wasn’t that bad!” Felicity said in her loud voice.  
“Lis, I was just trying to be a supportive friend.”  
"Why did I think it was such a good idea to go to that new salon!? I mean half off if you let the newly graduated students do your hair just isn't worth it!"  
"That's why you always pay retail! Have I taught you nothing!?"   
"You'll just have to go with me from now on."  
"Definitely, and then maybe your hair wouldn't be so uneven." She said grabbing a piece and comparing the two sides.   
Looking down at her watch she said.   
"We should get going."   
"I'm so going to owe my hair stylist for squeezing you in at the last minute."  
Felicity zipped up the borrowed green hoodie and they both exited the lair together.


	2. 'You're Supposed To Talk Me Out Of This.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a challenge to face. ;)

"You're supposed to talk me out of this."  
"Nope. This is completely your decision."  
"But..."  
"Fe-li-city." He said emphasizing her name.  
"What?" She asked crinkling her eyebrows at him.  
"You would've been done by now. You know that right?"  
"There's going to be dire consequences to this. And it'll be entirely your fault!"   
"You're over exaggerating."   
"Nope. This is a serious life or death situation."  
"Honey. You can do this. I believe in you." He squeezed her shoulders to reassure her.   
"You have to say that. I'm your wife now."  
"And as your husband I have complete faith in you." He smiled at her.   
She smiled back and kissed his forehead.   
"Okay." She said releasing a breath.   
She flipped the page and re-read the instructions.   
"One egg, 3/4 cup of milk, and two cups of flour."  
"All you have to do is measure correctly. And I'm right here if you need me."  
"Thanks, honey. And next time I say 'Hey wouldn't it be a good idea to make the kids cupcakes for Emma's birthday party’, please talk me out of it!" She said slapping his chest.   
"Noted." He said winking his eye. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. 'Cheated'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some holiday fun. :)

"You cheated?" He said asking her.  
"Yes."  
"I'm so disappointed in you, Felicity. I never thought that you'd do something like this."  
"I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing."  
"Cheating is never good. And you've always told me that there's always another way to do things."  
"Right. Except in this case."  
He sighed.  
"What can I do to make it up to you?" She asked pleading with him.  
"It's going to take a lot."  
"I'm willing to work on it with you, Oliver. Whatever it takes."  
"I'm thinking back massages, joint bubble baths, and you have to do the laundry for at least a week."  
"Fine. But do you really want me doing the laundry? When I tried the first time, you got mad because I didn't use the right fabric softener."  
"It makes the clothes softer and the quality of it really does matter."  
"Okay. So, how about we compromise and I add a ton of kisses to the list?"  
"I think that can be arranged." He mumbled leaning in to kiss her.  
"Mm, you taste like chocolate."  
"Well I had to make sure the candy was safe to eat."  
"Uh-huh. And did you save any for our daughter?" He asked quirking his eyebrows at her.  
"Of course! I wouldn't deprive her of chocolate."  
"Of course. What was I thinking? And honey, one more thing."  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm hiding the golden egg next year."  
"But..."  
"Nope. You're obviously not to be trusted."  
"But, she gave me those puppy eyes of hers and asked in a really cute way. You try saying no to her!" She said smacking his arm.  
"It's easy. She just has you wrapped around her finger."  
"Maybe. But she's exactly like you. You can't deny she's your daughter. She's definitely sneaky and has your charm."  
"Like father like daughter." He said smirking at her.  
"Exactly. And don't forget the one time she wanted a puppy and you almost caved and brought it home."  
"I don't recall."  
"Sure, you don't."  
"Well she has your adorableness and I couldn't help it."  
"That's our daughter for ya." Sighing with content her head turned to look over to her daughter laying on her makeshift bed of pillows on the couch."  
"Yeah. I wouldn't have it any other way." Marveling at his daughter, he kissed the top of his wife’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everybody! And to those who don't celebrate, I hope you had a good Sunday. :)


	4. 'I laugh because, I hurt inside.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a problem, and Oliver's to blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Olicity one-shot.

"I laugh because I hurt inside."   
"Felicity..."  
"Ha-ha, no! Just don’t."  
"But I..."  
"Nope. I'm still trying to figure out how all this happened?"  
"I just wanted it to stop! So I clicked on that button there and then...that happened." He pointed to the screen.   
"It went blank!"  
"It was beeping so much! And I couldn't take it anymore!" He exasperated.   
"It was beeping because, it found the lead that I had been working on for days!"   
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
"So..."  
"So?"  
"Can you fix it?"  
She glared at him.   
"I'm going to take that as a yes."  
"How long have you known me? I'm starting to think just how much it'll take to impress you guys."   
"I love you."  
"Mm-hm. You're going to be saying that a lot to make up for this."  
“Of course, anything you want.”  
"And maybe some takeout. We're going to be here a while."  
"Got it." He kissed her forehead and went to get some takeout.   
"And mint chip!" She yelled as he went to the elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. :)


	5. “I don’t know who you are but I need you to lift me up so I can grab that thing off the top shelf. I know it’s awkward that we’re strangers and your hand is close to my butt, its fine (mainly because you’re cute."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity needs Oliver's help at the grocery store. ;)

"Sorry. You want me to..."  
"Yes. It's not that difficult."  
"Okay." He said hesitantly.   
"Just a little more."  
He lifted her up higher and yep. Her butt was in his face. It would've been fine if she had been wearing pants. But she was wearing a dark blue, curve fitting dress. How could she wear that without seeing her panty lines he wondered. Was she even wearing underwear?   
And oh god! How long did it take to grab one thing from the shelf!?   
“Ah-hum. You’re hands a bit too close to my…you know.”  
“Sorry.” He blushed moving his hand away.  
“It’s fine. Mainly because you’re cute.”  
“Thanks.” He smirked.  
“I said that out loud didn’t I?”   
He nodded.  
"Sorry, I have no brain to mouth filter, and I tend to babble when I’m nervous and Ah ha! I got it!" She said triumphantly.   
Clearing his throat he asked.   
"That's great. Can I put you down now?"  
"Oh. Yeah, totally." She blushed.   
He moved her down and by accident her butt bumped his face.   
"Sorry!" She said apologizing.   
"It's fine. Really. "  
"Was that a line? Or an actual apology?" She asked quirking her eyebrows.   
"I meant it as an apology.”  
"Oh.” She sounded a bit disappointed.   
"But...if you would like, maybe we can have dinner together?"  
"Dinner? I'd like that." Smiling at him she pulled out her phone.   
"Great. Here's my number."   
She handed him her phone and they exchanged numbers.   
"Oliver. I like it. "  
"Felicity." He smiled at her genuinely. Something he hadn't done in a while.   
"Thanks for helping me get my favorite cereal." She said pointing to the sugary box.   
"No problem."  
"I'll see you later.” she waved goodbye and went to the checkout area.   
\--------   
Who would've thought? Going to the grocery store to pick up ice cream for his sister would result in him finding the love of his life. Felicity Smoak-Queen.


	6. "That was a perfect example of how not to do things."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tries to teach Felicity something, only things don't go quite as planned. ;)

"That was a perfect example of how not to do things."   
Looking over at the destroyed range he definitely should have used the fake arrows.  
"Well maybe you shouldn't have distracted me!" She pointed out by smacking his chest.   
"Then you shouldn't have worn this dress." He looked her up and down approving the dress she chose.   
"This old thing?" She knew green was his favorite color. So when she saw the spaghetti strapped dress, she had to buy it.   
"Mm-hmm."  
"It was in the back of my closet."  
"Really? Because, I've never seen it."  
"Correction. You've seen me in it, it's just you never leave it on me long enough to remember."  
"Maybe you have a point?"  
He turned her around and kissed her.   
\------  
Laying on the bunker room couch with their legs intertwined he asked.   
"Felicity?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think this has become a habit between us?"  
"The sex? Because I'm pretty sure we do that a lot." She said absentmindedly drawing circles on his chest.   
"Not that. The part where I try to teach you something and we end up doing...well you know."  
"Maybe? But I think it's a good thing don't you?"  
"With you, always."  
"You know honey, I think tomorrow's a good day to teach me how to bake?"  
She winked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted in a while because I've been so busy, but I'm going to try to post more. :)


	7. 'I'm Fine.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver might just have lost the people closest to him. And the person that he loves the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came out a bit more angsty than I had expected. And it takes place at about 5x23.

"I'm fine." Is a phrase he's been saying too much lately. It seems to be a broken record with him.   
But what else can he say? He can't go through with telling them that he's broken.   
He feels physically broken and drained.   
It's been weeks. And he still hasn't found her. It feels like a piece of him has been ripped out of him. Like that damn island will always take away his happiness from him.   
Why did he have to take away one of the most important persons to him?   
If he had the chance he would've put an arrow or two in him. Maybe that would've prevented that psychopath from kidnapping the people closest to him. From taking her.   
They had just been given this second chance at rebuilding their relationship. She even kissed him. She'd thought it'd be the last time she would be able to. That maybe he wouldn't make it back to her. Only she didn't know it was the complete opposite.   
He hoped to God that they would find her. He knew it was crazy. They hadn't found any evidence of survivors. But miracles did happen right? I mean his mom thought he was dead? Malcolm, Sara, and so many others had a second chance at life. So why couldn't she!?   
He wouldn't give up hope. Not for a second. He could feel her out there somewhere. He would know if she was gone right?   
So until then all he could say when people asked how he was, he'd say “I'm fine." Even if that was so far from the truth...  
\----------


	8. 'KILL ME! KILL ME IN THE EYES!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone walks in on something that they're not supposed to. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a much lighter fic than the last chapter. And it doesn't really have a timeline but, if it did it would probably be around season 3? :)

“KILL ME! KILL ME IN THE EYES!”  
"You're exaggerating!"  
"Really!? Because you didn't see what I saw!" Roy said covering his eyes.   
"You're being ridiculous."  
"It's like walking in on my parents in the middle of...I can't even say it." He said making gagging noises.  
"Oliver, can you...?" She asked looking down at her dress.  
"Yeah." He helped her zip up the rest of her dress.  
"Roy you can leave now!" Oliver yelled.  
"I would if I could believe me, I just came by to drop off this file that Lance gave me to give to you. Something about new evidence about that lead we're working."  
"Is that all?"  
"Yep."  
"Then go!" Oliver yelled, pointing to the exit.  
"Okay, okay I'm leaving. I've had enough eye torture for tonight."  
Felicity still hidden behind Oliver peeked over his shoulder to make sure he was really gone.  
"Okay, he's gone."  
"Phew." She let out her breath.  
"So maybe we lock the door next time?"  
"That would've been a good idea to begin with!" She said smacking his arm.  
"It wasn't my fault you wore that dress with all those cutouts."  
"That's because it was date night and I know how much you love it." She leaned up to kiss him.  
"I love anything you're in. But I also love you with nothing on."  
"Oh, Mr. Queen what are you implying?"  
"I think we should have another couple rounds at home?"  
"I like the sound of that."  
"Last one there cleans up our mess!" She said racing towards the door.  
"Hey that's cheating!" He yelled following her out.


	9. 'I think that defeats the point.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver helps Felicity train and she's a bit sassy and he's overprotective as always. :)

“I think that defeats the point.”  
“I don’t see how.”   
“Some help people!”  
They all looked away from them. Trying to avoid the inevitable argument.   
She looked over to her future sister-in-law with her hands on her hip.  
“Thea, really? I thought I’d have your support here.”   
“Sorry, Lis. I’ve learned to never get in between my brothers overprotectiveness of you.”   
“Hm… I’ll remember that next time you need my help. So much for girl code!”   
“Are we doing this or not?”   
She looked over to him; his arms crossed looking stern.   
“You’re such an impatient teacher.”  
“I just like to keep a schedule. We have dinner plans at 8:00 remember?”  
“I remember. I put it on both our calendars.”   
“Okay, so just put your left foot in front of your right and lean your weight to the front.”  
“Like this?”  
“Yes. Just…” He moved behind her and helped her straighten her back more.   
“Now?”  
“Now make a fist and punch forward.”   
She punched forward once then twice.   
“Good. Remember to keep your focus.”   
“Got it.”   
He taught her a couple more moves and she got the hang of it. At least she thought she had.   
He'd did a move and she ended up on the floor.   
“Ugh! Why!? What did I ever do to you to deserve this!?”   
“You’re the one who insisted on me training you.”   
“I didn’t think it would hurt this much!”   
“Really? Have you seen me train?” He asked with his eyebrows crinkling.   
“Yeah! But I thought that us being together had some merit with you!”  
“There’s no favoritism here.”  
“I’m so sore. My legs feel like jelly.”  
“Well at least you won’t have any bruises.”  
“That is the one bright side to this.”  
“And you said that wearing elbow and knee pads weren’t necessary.”   
“Well I was wrong.” She mumbled.   
“What was that?”  
“Hm? Nothing.”  
“Did you say you were wrong?”  
“Nope. Not me.”   
“Here let me help you up.” He reached down for her hands.   
“No, I was just planning on staying here on the training mats all night.”   
“Apparently sassy Felicity doesn’t like training.”  
“Yeah, but she knows it’s necessary. It’s a precaution just in case. I really need to stop talking about myself in the third person.”   
He helped her up and he hugged her tightly.   
“I don’t know if this feels good or bad. But don’t move. Stay like this forever.”  
Kissing her forehead he said.   
“Let’s hope it never comes to that.”  
“It is sort of inevitable. Whether we like it or not. The bad guys don’t tend to really care about locks and codes on a door.”  
“I just…never want anything bad to happen to you. And it won’t as long as I live. I’m always going to want to protect you.”  
“I know. But I need this, just in case you’re on a mission and can't get to me. I want to be able to defend myself.”  
He nodded and held her tighter.   
“Let’s go home. We’ve done enough practice for today.”   
“You might have to carry me.”   
“I can do that. And I’ll fix you a hot bath to relax your sore muscles.”  
“Mm… best fiancé ever.”   
She took off her gear and grabbed a towel.   
“Hey! I thought there were no favorites!?” Rene exclaimed.   
“Well I lied.”  
“We know where we stand.” The rest of the team mumbled.  
“Let’s go home.”   
They grabbed their stuff and headed for the elevator.   
“Goodnight John, Thea, everyone.” She waved goodbye to them.   
“Goodnight!” The team said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't really have a timeline but, if it did it would probably be around season 5 and we can pretend they got back together sooner. ;)


	10. 'We should try adding a third person.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity makes a suggestion to Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just want to say sorry for the late updating. Life has been crazy lately. Where I live we just recently got the power back on from hurricane harvey. And the wifi just started to work. And with home repairs, updating will be random. So please bear with me. Thanks for reading and for your support. :)

"We should try adding a third person."  
"What?" He asked turning on his side to face her.  
"Felicity, are you feeling okay?"  
"I feel great. Especially after you did that thing with your..."  
"Okay, let me see if I'm hearing you right. You want us to have a thre..."  
"Baby." They spoke at the same time, interrupting one another.  
"What?"  
"What!?"  
"Oliver Jonas Queen! How could you think that's what I meant!?"  
"I just...wait. You want to have a baby with me?"  
"No, with the gardener down the street. Of course you!" She said smacking his arm.  
"First off, ow! And second the gardener, really? I knew he was looking at you the other day when we were getting the groceries out of the car."  
"Honey, I love you. But you're missing the point here."  
"That the guy down the street has a thing for my fiancé?"  
"No. The part where I said I want you to put a baby in me." She smiled biting her bottom lip.  
"Really? You really want to do this?"  
"I mean yeah. Yes. I think we're ready. Don't you?"  
"I think that anytime with you is the right time." He pulled her in closer and kissed her.  
"So that's a yes on the third person?" She winked.  
"As long as it's you and me doing it, then yes."  
"Pfft, like you would ever share!" She giggled.  
"You? Never." He started to kiss her neck.  
"Oliver." She moaned.  
"Felicity, I love you." He said in between kisses.  
"I love you, too."  
"Let’s make a baby together."  
She kissed his lips. Both silently agreeing to what they wanted.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It took them some practice before they finally got it right. A couple months later she was pregnant. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
